Between love and hate
by Kohaku-chin
Summary: Cuando se está entre el amor y el odio, Katara y Zuko no paran de tener peleas cuando esta va al palacio del señor del fuego, un sentimiento que ninguno de los dos tiene claro ¿Amor, odio o simple cariño? Sus diferencias son muy grandes, pero, ¿El sentimiento sin aclarar los podrá mantener unidos o simplemente complicara las cosas?


Mi primer fanfic y bueno, este es el primer cápitulo, tampoco soy muy buena en este tipo de cosas pero es algo que simplemente me encanta (Escribir, claro) Es una historia sobre mi pareja favorita de Avatar: the last airbender (Zutara~) Espero les agrade y si creen que me equivoqué en algo o algo así estare muy feliz de que me corrigan ya que sería una gran ayuda, espero les guste y la disfruten

Haru: ¿Te haces la linda? Vamos...

Kohaku-chin: Oh, callate mascota.

Haru: :c.

_-_-_-_-_.

Era una helada noche de invierno, el resplandor de la luna llena se reflejaba en el mar, una brisa helada que corría, una brisa bastante similar a la que hay habitualmente en el polo sur, aquella brisa le hacía revivir uno que otros momentos cuando ella vivía allí, recuerdos dulces y unos levemente amargos, la brisa movía suave y delicadamente un cabello levemente largo junto un vestido simple de color azul con unos toques blancos como la nieve, aquella ventana de donde entraba aquella brisa fue bruscamente cerrada

-¿Te quieres enfermar?- Preguntó una voz dulce y suave

–Dudo enfermar con esta leve brisa, como sabrás, de donde vengo es mucho más helada- Dijo una chica morena poseedora de aquel simple vestido azul con toques blancos.

Un silencio incomodo invadió el lugar, el chico que antes había cerrado aquella ventana para sacar de ese mundo de pensamientos a la chica se apoyo contra la pared sin apartar la mirada de la ojiazul que, aun sin sentir aquella brisa, seguía embelesada mirando ese paisaje cautivante

-¿Necesitas algo que te quedas aquí?- Rompió la chica el silencio con algo de brusquedad en su tono de voz

–Simplemente te quería ver- Dijo el chico de ojos color miel

–Pues ya me viste, ahora vete- Dijo, nuevamente con brusquedad en su tono de voz, el pelinegro algo confundido y de cierta manera enfadado se quedo sin moverse, ninguna palabra le venía a la mente para romper aquel silencio que se había vuelto a producir, él entendía perfectamente el porqué de aquel comportamiento pero verla hablarle con tal ferocidad le producía una molestia inexplicable para él.

–Necesitamos hablar, Katara- Un leve temblor invadió el cuerpo de la chica, intento tranquilizarse, sabía que si se mostraba nerviosa frente a él se aprovecharía sin darse cuenta y ella saldría perdiendo

–Lo pensaré- ahora el temblor invadió el cuerpo del chico pero no le importo en lo más mínimo si ella se fijo o no (Que no fue así) luego de unos leves segundos el hombre suspiró y le dijo "Pues cuando lo hayas pensado, estaré en mi cuarto" Katara al escuchar que se cerró la enorme, roja y dorada puerta se cerraba atrás de ella abrió la ventana, pensaba que así quizás lograría despejar su mente y tomar algo de valor para ir donde Zuko pero no alcanzo ni siquiera disfrutar unos segundos la brisa y golpearon a su puerta, la ojiazul, pensando que sería el que vendría a reprocharle algo como el tono de voz que uso al hablarle no dijo nada, volvieron a golpear pero la chica se quedo parada en medio de la enorme habitación pensando en ir a tomar una ducha, seguro eso le calmaría más que estar contemplando el mar

–Katara, ¿Estás ahí?- Una voz aniñada y dulce venía de afuera, esa voz le dio tranquilidad a la chica que rápidamente cambio su rumbo a la puerta, giro la manilla dorada y con una sonrisa en el rostro invito al pequeño nómada a pasar

–Katara, escuche desde el pasillo… ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó intrigado el chico mientras tomaba asiento en una silla roja (Aunque mucho más oscura que las paredes, era como un color vino)

–Oh ¿Lo has escuchado? Pues que pena, no es nada Aang, simplemente… supongo que sus nervios le estarán matando, me sucede lo mismo, simplemente ninguno de los dos puede lidiar con eso y terminamos peleados- Katara al decir eso con tanta ligereza calmo a Aang y este río levemente y se quedo mirando atontado a los ojos de Katara

–Se que parecemos unos niños pequeños así… Aang, ¿Qué tanto me miras?- El chico al escuchar su nombre reacciono y salto del susto derribando así la silla y cayendo al suelo soltando una risa más fuerte que la anterior

–Pues… simplemente, bueno, no es nada, te ves muy bien- Dijo el sonrojándose levemente a la castaña le sucedió lo mismo y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana para intentar ocultar aquel rubor

–Cuando miras a la luna y esta se refleja en tus ojos, es como si… tus ojos fueran el mar- El rubor de las mejillas de la chica desapareció y los nervios la volvieron a dominar

–Supongo que recordaras que él te dijo eso… ese día- el de ojos grises se encontraba inundado en los nervios, pero sin mirar a Katara levanto la silla y ahora se sentó en la enorme cama de sabanas rojas y almohadas doradas

–Sí, de todas maneras ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Un día que cambio mi vida permanentemente- la frialdad con la que Katara dijo asusto levemente a Aang y este rio nerviosamente

–No te pongas así- susurró él entre sus risillas nerviosas

-¿Cómo no hacerlo, Aang?- dijo con la misma frialdad pero también rio levemente, cosa que relajo al nómada

–Bueno, deberías descansar, todos están durmiendo, buenas noches Katara- La calidad de sus palabras siempre relajaba a la castaña pero esta vez era como si el calor no llegara a ella.

Intentando olvidar aquella "Invitación" Que le había dado Zuko se dirigió al cuarto de baño que se encontraba con agua en una especie de alberca llena de agua, metió la mano y el agua estaba caliente, demasiado, con un rápido movimiento el agua se congelo y descongelo rápidamente para que se helara y al meter la mano suavemente y sentir la helada y levemente añorada agua, se introdujo en ella. Luego de unos minutos salió del agua y se vistió con un vestido igualmente simple pero era completamente blanco, se seco el cabello con una toalla carmesí, esto ya le tenía completamente aburrida, rojo, carmesí, escarlata, amarillo y dorado y si tenía un poco de "Suerte" Azul o naranja, esto ya la tenía completamente aburrida, eran los únicos colores que se veían aquí y lo que más le molestaba era desentonar con sus colores blancos, azules, celestes, cada vez que caminaba por el palacio todos le quedaban mirando pero eso no haría que comenzara a vestirse con esos colores que comenzaba a odiar profundamente, se recostó en su enorme cama y comenzó a pensar en ir o no a hablar con Zuko, sabía lo que le esperaba, una conversación aburrida o una pelea a las cuales estaba ya acostumbrada, pero un miedo la carcomía por dentro, un miedo que no le dejaba ir donde él.


End file.
